If only
by Fickerstein
Summary: Si seulement son potentiel pouvait se révéler. Maintenant. Pour qu'elle puisse proteger la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Pourquoi Namine s'est elle fait enlevée par un groupe appelée la dunkle? Que s'est il passé il ya un siecle? Attention: Yuri


DISCLAMER.

Les perso de KH & FF appartiennent à square enix; Rhyme à The worlds end with you (Square enix aussi du coup, non?) , Yuko m'appartient! (Uii kekchose qui m'appartient ! xD)

ATTENTION: Cette fiction contient du YURI (un seul couple uhuh ) et du YAOI ! (un seul couple prévu aussi pour l'instant oO) Vous voilà prévenus.... Mais euh y'aura aussi du hétéroisme, hein xDD

Si vous avez lu mon autre fiction 'les vacances de l'organisation XIII", vous comprendrez mieux cette histoire de paradis et d'enfer avec Namine xD (voir chapitre 13 de cette fiction là ^^.) Bon bref, si vous avez une petite question les reviews sont là pour ça... De meme, commentez moi pour savoir ce que je dois faire pour arranger = )

A défault de continuer les vacancesde l'organisation j'ai voulu écrire ça... Promis y'aura quand meme une suite à ces vacances abracadabrantes x)!

C'est repartit mon kikiiii! Luluce reécriiit.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Loin, loin au dessus de vos tetes, tout là haut, au dela des nuages, se trouvait un palais, reposant sur un énorme cumulus. C'était le palais divin. L'endroit où l'on accueillait les ames qui avaient mérité de séjourner au paradis après leur mort. Une jeune fille blonde tenait le dur poste de "secrétaire du palais divin". Elle faisait passer un questionnaire à un nouveau venu, pour savoir si sa place était au paradis où aux enfers. Par normalité, tout se passait toujours bien. Mais aujourd'hui...

Namine: BON DUCON TU VAS M'ECOUTER, OK? SI TU VEUX PAS TE TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX EN BLOND TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE PARTIT DU PARADIS!

???: Je ne suis pas venu pour ça... Tu vas payer ton geste sur mon supérieur il y a plus d'un siecle... Mon dieu si tu savais mon taux de blondophobie.

Sur ces mots, l'individu emporta la blonde sur ses épaules, et disparut dans un portail de ténèbres, sous le regard horrifié de la femme de ménage du palais, Aeris.

Aeris: Au mon dieu! Il faut que j'avertisse Mr tout puissant!

Elle lacha son balais sous le coup de l'émotion et partit en courant en direction du bureau de Mr tout puissant.

.+.+.+.+.

Quand Mr tout puissant fut mis au courant de la nouvelle, le conseil du palais, (5 personnes en tout en plus de Mr tout puissant), fut réunit.

Mr tout puissant: Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Namine, numéro 2 du conseil divin a été enlevée dans la matinée... D'après un témoin, un homme l'aurait emmenée à travers un portail des ténèbres.

N°4-Riku- : Mais il est pourtant impossible que des ames impures dont le coeur est rempli de haine puissent entrer ici!

Mr tout puissant: Effectivement... C'est pour cela que je pense que cet individu fait partit de la dunkle...

Un chahut démarra, à l'entente du nom de la dunkle...

N°1 -Yuko-: Mais c'est impossible... Ils sont morts!

N°4 -Riku-: Le conseil divin les a envoyés dans la tombe il y a un siècle déja!

N°5-Rikku (FF)-: La dunkle... L'horreur, en allemand. Un groupe de 5 individus menés par Von Vogelweide....

N°3-Rhyme-: Ils seraient de retour? Mais sans Namine....

Mr tout puissant: Du calme s'il vous plait. Je sais que c'est Namine qui a sauvé l'équilibre des mondes en exterminant le dernier membre de la dunkle il y a plus d'un siecle... C'est peut etre l'une des raisons qui a fait que c'est elle qui a étée kidnappée aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous repreniez du service en bas...

N°1 -Yuko-: Il est hors de question que je remette un pied hors du palais...

Mr tout puissant: Yuko, je sais que tu haie les humains mais essaie de comprendre... Si la dunkle est aussi puissante qu'auparavent... L'univers cours à sa perte... Souviens toi d'il y a un siecle...

N°1-Yuko- : ....

Mr tout puissant: Bien, voici comment nous allons organiser les recherches...

.+.+.+.+.

Bien en dessous de la terre maintenant... Au plus profond des entrailles de la planete... Dans un endroit entouré de lave, aussi sombre que les coeurs des gens qui cotoient cet endroit... L'enfer. Un long couloir paraissant sans fin, ou les milliards de chambres de toutes les ames des enfers vivent...C'est aussi une Namine qui accueille les ames et faisait passer le questionnaire pour savoir s'ils seraient pas mieux au paradis, ces bouzeux.

Namine: Ouais bah ici si t'as pas les cheveux noirs tu peux pas etre aux enfers, OK?

Sora: Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un... Une fille, le simili de celle que j'ai trompé avec un homme... Kairi. Vous vous appellerez pas Namine par hasard? Enfin c'est fou, puisque vous etes brune.

Namine: Ah me parle pas de cette Namine là du paradis! Je la haie! OK? Tu sais, chaque personne qui a un simili a en fait DEUX similis. Car certains coeurs , meme pris de haine, ont encore un coté bon (c'est assez rare ces coeurs là.) -OK?- du coup, un simili renferme toute la haine de ce coeur, et l'autre toute la bonté. Donc voilà, ton ex que tu as trompé gros pourri que tu es, c'est bien mon originale. Et puis merde, pourquoi j'ai le meme nom que cette blonde.. Tiens je vais me renommer! Naminah!

Sora: Eh... Ok....

Naminah: NON! Y'A QUE MOI QUI DIT OK ICI, OK?

Sora: Euh... Oui m'mzelle

Naminah: Toi t'es trop poli, va au paradis!

Sora: Hein? Mais.. AHHH

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, notre keybledeur est partit au paradis grace à un petit passage temporel qui relie les enfers au paradis. Un rire se fit entendre dans le bureau de la secretaire des enfers. Celle-ci ne fut pas surprise, et se tourna en se poussant du bureau (chaise à roulettes pawa.) vers l'individu qui se tapait un fou rire.

Naminah: Dis toi que j'en vois plein, des gars comme lui par jour.

???: Ahah! J'imagine. Je n'aimerais pas etre à ta place, Nami.

Naminah: .... Si tu viens me voir, ce n'est pas pour écorcher un p'tit sans coeur pour s'amuser, n'est ce pas?

???: Exact. Tu te rapelles de ton autre Hälfte?

Naminah: Arrete d'utiliser le terme allemand comme le baron... OK? Moitiée c'est plus simple... Namine, du palais divin, OK, et alors?

???: Elle est ici.

Naminah: Hein? Pourquoi? Elle est morte comment? Et puis elle n'a pas besoin de questionnaire, c'est au paradis sa place!

???: On l'a enlevée voyons... Von Vogelweide est très heureux d'avoir en face de lui celle qui lui a causé sa pseudo mort...

Naminah: J'imagine qu'au final, il voulait attirer le conseil ici pour assouvrir sa vengance.

???: T'as tout juste sheyriie.

Naminah: ... J'pourrais voir Namine? J'aimerais me voir, en bien...

???: Pas de soucis, cellule 402! Bon j'te laisse. On doit se préparer pour l'attaque du conseil.

Naminah: Roxiiie?

Rox - Bad Hälfte : D-: Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce surnom ridicule...

Naminah: M'appelle plus JAMAIS sheyriie. OK?

Rox: M'appelles plus Roxie, alors.

Naminah: OK. Tu sais, j'ai vu ton bon hälfte! Le blond ça fait vraiment gueule d'ange; j'prefere tes cheveux noirs et ton coté ténébreux.

Rox: Uhuh je sais. Au fait, ton hälfte gentil est vraiment chiante. Le blond ça me rend malade ...

Naminah: ... Tu me fais les yeux douuuux.

Rox: N'importe quoi! C'est pas parce que on a eut une aventure que...

Naminah: Moui moui. Allez va bosser feignasse!

Rox: .... Vous les Namines...

Naminah: J'mapelle NAMINAH : D

Rox: AHAHAH trop drole. Moi Jean hubert X3

Rox disparut dans les tenebres, son rire résonnait encore dans la piece.

Naminah: Vous les Roxas, ah là là.

.+.+.+.+

Cellule 402....

Von Vogelweide: Qué cela est tdrôle de té 'foir à mes pieds, chiisante, té tordant de tdouleur... (Prenez en compte qu'il a un accent allemand...)

Von Vogelweide donna un coup de pied à la blonde (pour la 20eme fois. Il ne s'en passait pas, de lui donner des coups.) Cette derniere gémit, elle était dans un sale état... Il faut dire, Rox ne l'avait pas ménagée quand il était allé la "kidnapper"... Limite monsieur l'aurait trainée par terre si Von Vogelweide n'avait pas exigé la vouloir en bon état pour la torturer par la suite.

Von Vogelweide: Tu peux crier dé tdouleur tu sais...

Namine: Enflure....

La blonde eut droit à un coup de pied suplémentaire pour cette insulte, qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à dire avec son manque de souffle dut à la douleur qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter... Le baron -Von Vogelweide- souria, content de son meilleur coup depuis 1 siecle... Que c'était bon, la vengeance...

.+.+.+.+.

Yuko en équipe avec Rhyme. Riku en équipe avec Rikku (xD). Voilà ce qu'avait décidé Mr tout puissant. Riku & Rikku devaient inspecter du coté de la cité du crépuscule. Yuko & Rhyme du coté du pays des merveilles. Il était impératif qu'ils trouvent l'entrée des enfers. Le passage des ames ne pouvant etre emprunté que par les ames... Et vous savez qui remplace Namine au poste de secretaire...? Aeris.

Aeris: Mais voyons monsieur... Euh... La poussée des ailes dans le dos n'est pas si terrible.... Et puis le fer qui vous est intégré dans la tete pour le halo, vous ne le sentirez pas!

Msieur -vieux-: Jveuuux pas qu'on-on m'arnaaque! Je prééfèère les enfeers! MWAHAHAHA -kof; kof-

Aeris: Ok! Euh... Attendez... Voilà c'est cette manette! Bon séjour aux enfers!

Msieur: Eh va te faire! *ZLOP*

L'ame du vieux fut prise dans le passage des ames, direction enfers.

Aeris: Comment fais donc Namine pour supporter ces salopards? J'en peux plus... Euh, ame suivante s'il vous plait...?

.+.+.+.+

Pays des merveilles. Yuko & Rhyme arrivent dans une piece ou tout est à l'envers. Yuko s'approche d'une porte avec un nez et lui frappe dedans.

Porte: AIE MALPOLIE!

Yuko: ....

Rhyme: Yuko! Pardonnez mon amie, chere porte... Elle ne savait pas que vous viviez... Enfin je veux dire...

Porte: vous etes bien bizarres! Ici toutes les portes vivent! Sales petites...

La porte n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte, Yuko la fit disparaitre par le moyen des braises. Cette derniere, après avoir invoqué son élément, souffla dans sa main pour ne pas se brûler. Rhyme se passa la main sur le front des manieres brusques de Yuko.

Yuko: Je controle la situation, Rhyme.

Et tandis que le numéro 1 du conseil avançait par le passage qu'elle avait fait en réduisant en cendre la porte, Rhyme soupira. "Et dire que c'est elle, la number one du conseil...". Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent alors en plein procès.

Reine de coeur: Bien bien! Monsieur veuillez lire le mandat d'arret de cette jeune insolante!

??: Mademoiselle LAPOUILLEUSE, vous êtes accusée de possesion de calmants pour animaux, de pancartes injuriant la reine de coeur ici présente, d'avoir violé Sora qui s'est suicidé peu après et qui n'est donc pas présent aujourd'hui...

Kairi :Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez? J'ai rien fait!

??: Silence! Sinon j'invente de nouveaux trucs pour vous condamner! Je reprend donc! D'avoir tuer le chat de Cheshire pour ensuite le faire cuire sur un petit feu de camp et le manger!

Kairi: Ah c'était un chat? Il ressemblait à un chien pourtant...

??: ... D'avoir tenter d'assasiner un certain Riku, d'avoir volé la carte de crédit de Demyx, avec qui vous avez eut une relation pour pouvoir profiter de lui...

Kairi: Hein?

??: Bon j'en ai marre... Les jurés, à vous de décider!

Reine de coeur: Le vote est unanime! Cette petite est condamnée finalement à la peine de mort! Qu'on lui COUPE LA TETE!

Kairi: MAIS MAIS!!! NOOOOOOOON!

Restées à l'écart, Yuko et Rhyme se posaient des questions.

Yuko: Namine ne l'avait pas envoyée aux enfers récamment...?

Rhyme: Bin si... Sérieux, comment une personne aussi pure et belle que Namine peut elle etre le simili d'une merdeuse pareille...

Yuko: .....

Les membres du conseil passèrent leur chemin pendant que Kairi était conduite à la guillotine.

.+.+.+.+.

Citée du crépuscule. Sur une colline, un roux et un blond étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le soleil se couchait... Ils s'embrassèrent sans entendre que Riku et Rikku étaient apparus derriere eux...

Axel: Roxaaas....

Roxas: Oui?

Axel: Tu peux me faire un enfaaant?

Roxas: Axel, tu nuis à la romance....

Axel: Rooooh....

Rikku toussota pour faire comprendre au couple qu'ils étaient là.

Roxas: Tiens Riku... Ca faisait longtemps.

Rikku: Quoi? Mais on s'est jamais vu mon p'tit blond!

Riku: Il parle de moi...

Rikku: Ahhh....

Riku: En effet Roxas... J'me doutais que y'avais quelque chose entre toi et le rouquin, mais de là à me douter que...

Axel: Hey...

Riku: Enfin...

Roxas: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les parages vieux?

Riku: Mmmh on cherche l'entrée des enfers.

Roxas: Oh...Désolé j'peux pas t'aider, Axel et moi avons emménagé ici il y a peu de temps.

Riku: Parce que vous vivez ensemble maintenant...

Rikku: Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!

Axel: Elle se calme l'autre, oui?

Rikku: ...

Riku: Bon, bah on vous laisse entre amoureux, hein?

Rikku: Quoi? Mais attend j'veux matter moi ... Je... AIE

Riku: J'ai dit ON Y VA. See you Roxy.

Roxas: Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce surnom bon sang?

Riku: Tiens, tu me rapelles quelqu'un....

Roxas: Oui oui, c'est un peu normal puisque c'est mon hälfte, nan?

Riku: Axel n'a pas d'hälfte?

Roxas: Je crois pas.

Axel: De quoi il parle?

Riku: Bonne journée!

Rikku: NON NON JVEUX LES VOIR S'EMBR.....

L'argenté tira la blonde avec lui. Ca faisait meme pas 10 minutes qu'il faisait équipe avec elle, et il en avait déja marre. Axel haussa un sourcil et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Roxas après avoir discretement regardé si la yaoiste ne regardait pas...

.+.+.+.+.

Enfers.

Naminah: Hey, personne a vu Kairi? J'lavais envoyée dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa chambre et...

Ame n°5246348434: Elle me faisait chier à pleurer son desespoir. J'lai envoyée sur la lune.

Naminah: Ah ouais tout s'explique... Bah, je la reverrais bientot.

"DING DONG. Une nouvelle ame vient d'arriver! Il est 4h40 du matin! Radio KO! Parce que y'a dla vie meme quand on est mort : D"

Naminah: ... 40 chaussettes propres que c'est elle, OK?

Ame n°5246348434: Ok!

Naminah: NAN! ICI Y'...

Ame n°5246348434: Je sais je sais, y'a que toi qui dit ok, OK?

Naminah:... Précisement.

La brune, coté obscur de Kairi, inverse de Namine qui était le coté LUMINEUUX de la rouquine, revint à son poste de secrétaire, et acceuilla... Kairi.

Naminah: Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve. On essaie de deserter? Voyons ton dossier... OK?

Kairi: Pas ma faute! Il m'a envoyé chié cet enpaffé de mes deux pattes de canard bouseux!

Naminah: Mouii tu as vraiment ta place en enfer avec ce que tu viens de dire.

Kairi: MAIS...

Naminah: AHAH MORTE DE RIRE! On t'a coupé la tete? Oh trop drole sérieux. Bon aller, j'te rapproche ta chambre de 10 pas. OK?

Kairi: Ah.. Euh... Merci.... C'est gentil...

Naminah: ... Ne crois pas que c'est que je t'aime bien ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, OK?

Kairi: Oui oui! Bon j'me lance dans mon long pélerinage jusqu'a ma chambre...

Naminah: Ouais moi j'vais me payer un croissant, OK? Ciao.

La brune partit à la cafeteria des enfers, et s'assit à une table ou Rox semblait l'attendre depuis un petit moment. Si l'on était un peu curieux et qu'on n'avait pas peur de se faire déchiqueter la tete par la numéro 2 des dunkle, et se prendre une keyblade en pleine poire par le numéro 3 de la dunkle, on aurait pu voir que le brun embrassait Naminah pour lui dire bonjour... Mais on a rien vu. Uhuh.

.+.+.+.+.

Pendant ce temps là, à la cité du crépuscule, l'argenté que nous connaissons tous se trimballait avec une blonde à couette histérique dans le quartier commerçant de la citée.

Rikku: Ohh! Un brassard "je suis une légende"! OH! T'as vu t'as vu? Une affiche de loveless ou y'a Loveless et Sobi... OH MON DIEU! UN CD DEDICACEY DU GROUPE OU MON CHANTEUR PREF DEMYX CHANTE!! Tu sais que ce type arrive à chanter et faire de la guitare en meme temps? Peu de personnes y arrivent...

Riku: Sauvez moi....

Riku était trop occupé à prier qu'on lui enleve cette plaie embulante histérique yaoiste et cette derniere trop occupée à baver devant les boutiques, ils ne s'appercevèrent pas que 3 personnes avec de longs manteaux noirs et rouges avec une capuche sur la tete les encerclaient... Quand ils furent bien entourés, il était trop tard.

Rikku: Woaah alors c'est eux l'organisation XIII? Il parait que...

N°3 -dunkle: COMMENT OSE TU NOUS COMPARER A CES IDIOTS QUI SONT MAINTENANT DISSOUS ET VIVENT NORMALEMENT COMME DES HUMAINS?

Rikku:.. Qu'ils sont canons.

N°3: ....

L'un des individus enleva sa capuche.

Rox: Je te croyais plus prévenant, Riku.

Rikku : Hein? Mais on se connait meme pas!

Riku: Il parle de moi...

Les individus, qui se trouvaient etre des membres de la dunkle, commencèrent à rire. L'un deux articula quelque chose en rigolant "Naan ils s'apellent tous les deux Riku? Pwahahaha x'D"

Riku: Ca me fait pensé que j'ai croisé ton Hälfte, Rox. Ca fait bizarre de voir deux fois la meme personne avec une couleur de cheveux et un regard différent...

Rox: .... Assez discuté.

Rox claqua des doigts, le temps s'arreta. Seul les membres du conseil divin et de la dunkle étaient en mouvement. Le brun fit apparaitre une keyblade dans sa main. C'était souvenir perdu... La keyblade des tenebres de Roxas.

Riku: J'imagine que Roxas a gardé Tendre promesse.

Rox: Tu comptes parler encore longtemps? Tu sais si tu veux retarder l'heure de ton massacre ça ne me dérange pas. On peut aller boire du thé et...

Riku: Tu rigoles?

L'argenté s'élança vers le simili obscur de Sora, et tenta de le frapper, mais celui-ci bondit sur le toit d'une des boutiques. Riku le rejoint et les deux garçons se firent un duel d'escrime...

N°4: Bon bah on a la demoiselle pour nous hein.

N°5: Tch... Namine est plus mon genre.

PAF. Rox trouva le temps d'envoyer sa keyblade dans les dents du numéro 5 tout en se battant contre Riku.

N°5:...

Et tandis que Rox & Riku se livraient un combat sans merci, les 2 autres membres de la dunkle se rapprochaient dangeuresement de Rikku, qui ne bougeait absolument pas.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans le pays des merveilles, passez moi l'expression, c'était l'emmerde profonde. Yuko restait silencieuse pendant l'exploration d'une espece de foret mystérieuse. Cela enervait Rhyme au plus au point. Soudain, les deux jeunes filles appercevèrent une petite maison pas droite avec une table devant. Rhyme qui menait la marche, passa le petit portillon qui délimitait le petit "jardin" devant la maisonette et s'assit à table. Sur cette derniere, un petit mot tronait "Joyeux non-anniversaire à toi!". Rhyme soupira.

Rhyme: Je crois bien que l'entré des enfers ne se trouve pas là.

Yuko: ....

Rhyme: .... Yuko, tu me caches quelque chose...?

Yuko: .....

Rhyme soupira, et décida de revenir à l'endroit ou le procès se déroulait, pour ensuite revenir au palais divin annoncer que les enfers, c'était pas ici... Mais pourquoi diable la numéro 1 ne disait rien?

.+.+.+.+.

Un fracas terrible se fit entendre. Une des boutiques de la cité venait de s'écrouler à cause d'un sort glacier + que Riku avait évité de justesse. Quand à Rikku avec deux K... Lorsque les deux invidivus de la dunkle était UN PEU trop près d'elle, celle ci dégaina une dague en hurlant un petit "Nyaaaaa" digne du plus grand ninja panda de l'univers, et les envoya balader dans les vitrines de boutiques alentours.

N°5: Arcch! Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les blondes et que je préfère les brunes comme Naminah! AIE

(N°5 s'est pris un sort brasier + d'on sait où é_è.)

Quand N°4 revint près de Rikku, celui ci ne portait plus sa plutot... Celle-ci? Rikku fut sous le choc quand elle reconnu la personne en face d'elle...

Rikku: ... Yu...Yuna-chan?

Yuna: ... Pardonne-moi, Rikku....

L'ex albatros lanca un sort foudre sur Rikku, qui ne tenta meme pas d'éviter... Yuna ne trouva meme pas ça bizarre, elle était sure que la blonde devait etre sous le choc d'avoir découvert qu'elle était une membre de la dunkle... Si seulement Yuna savait... Elle fit apparaitre un portail des ténèbres de sa main droite, et fit signe au N°5 de venir l'aider à embarquer celle qui avait étée pendant un temps sa camarade... Ca avait beau etre du passé, Yuna avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné... L'argenté fut déstabilisé et Rox réussit à lui administrer un coup bien placé qui fit tomber Riku du toit de la boutique. Malgré ça, le numéro 4 du conseil divin parvint à ne pas faire une trop mauvaise chute. Quand le hälfte obscur de Sora lanca un sort foudre, l'argenté n'essaya meme pas d'éviter. Ca faisait partit du plan de Mr tout puissant... Ou Cloud, pour faire plus court. Voilà l'ex compagnon (Et amant : D) de Sora inconscient à terre... Rox sourit de sa (pseudo) victoire, et le traina avec lui dans un portail des ténèbres. Quand le temps repris son cours, les personnes furent étonnées de voir soudain les boutiques dans un état désastreux.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la cellule 402, Namine avait le visage quelque peu ensanglanté, elle se tordait de douleur mais se retenait d'hurler. Elle refusait de faire plaisir à ce vieux fou en criant de douleur...

Von Vogelweide: Arch arch arch! Jé suis lé meilleur!

Son fou rire de savant fou (ahah.) fut interrompu par l'arrivée de ses sbires, qui apportaient avec eux deux membres du conseil suplémentaires à leur supérieur...

Von vogelweide: Bien bien! Jé vois que tu vas afoir dé la compagnie Naminé!

Rikku se jeta à genou près de la numéro 2 en chuchottant son nom. L'argenté, inconscient, fut balancé au sol sans aucun sentiment. Les sbires se retirèrent, laissant le baron et ses ennemis seuls. L'ex albatros blonde leva son regard plein de haine vers le chef de la dunkle.

Rikku: Vous êtes horrible!

Von Vogelweide: Arch Arch! Jé prend ça coume un compliment! Bien bien maintenant si 'fous le permettez jé fais mé rétirer à dourmir! Souffrez bien mes pétits!

Le baron partit de la cellule en ricanant, laissant Rikku seule avec ses deux camarades mals en point.

Rikku: Namine, ça va aller? Oh mon dieu tu es couverte de bleus...

Namine se contenta de gémir, la force de prononcer quelque chose lui manquant...

Rikku jetta un coup d'oeil vers l'argenté qui était inconscient à sa droite. Ce n'était pas prévu, que Riku serait inconscient... Elle envoya un message à Cloud (Monsieur tout puissant qui dirige le paradis..), pour confirmer ce que ce dernier savait déja: Namine était bien la cible de cet enlevement, et sa vision était juste...

.+.+.+.+.

Juste avant de partir à bord du vaisseau du palais... Rhyme se retourna folle de rage vers Yuko.

Rhyme: Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce que t'as à etre silencieuse? Pourquoi Mr tout puissant m'a t'il mis en groupe avec toi? Ce n'est pas son genre de ne rien savoir! Pourquoi aurait il pris le risque de t'envoyer avec un membre aussi faible comme moi dans un endroit où il risquerait d'y avoir tant d'ennemis?

A cet instant, le bipper de Yuko sonna, il clignottait d'une lumiere rouge.

Yuko: Mon dieu Namine... Je vais t'expliquer tout ça dans le vaisseau, pas le temps!

A bord du vaisseau, Rhyme s'assit calmement à coté de Yuko et attendit que celle-ci lui explique la situation.

Yuko: Cloud savait que les enfers se trouvaient à la cité du crépuscule grâce à son don de vision... Ce don lui avait aussi montré Namine blessée, bien sur tu sais que les visions ne sont pas toujours justes car elles peuvents toujours changer au dernier moment. C'est pour cela qu'il a envoyé Riku et Rikku à la cité, pour qu'ils se fassent capturer et emmenés auprès de Namine qui est bel et bien gravement bléssée, Rikku vient de le confirmer à Cloud... Non tu n'es pas faible Rhyme... Tu as un grand potentiel qui ne s'est pas encore révélé. Mais nous savons tous les sentiments que tu éprouves envers la n°2; et si tu l'avais vue gisante au sol et que tu avais étée en présence du baron, tu aurais étée prise de haine et tu aurait agis sans réfléchir, conduisant le conseil à la perte de deux éléments importants! Toi et Nami-chan!

Rhyme furieuse, tapa du point, les larmes de rage coulaient de ses joues.

Yuko: Je suis désolée.

Rhyme: J'en ai marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle! Elle a toujours étée là pour moi! Moi je n'ai pas de pouvoir! Pourquoi croyez vous tous en moi? Qu'est ce qui vous prouve que j'ai un grand potentiel? Si l'on en croit Cloud, le potentiel se révèle quand on en a besoin! J'en ai actuellement besoin! Pour proteger la personne qui m'ait le plus cher! Et rien ne s'est encore manifesté! Je ne sert à rien dans le conseil! Tout ce que je sais faire c'est à peine manipuler la glace! Je n'arrive meme pas à controler mes pouvoirs!

La blonde partit en pleurs du vaisseau qui venait d'atterir au palais. Yuko sortit calmement du vaisseau, Cloud vint à sa rencontre.

Yuko: Rhyme...

Cloud: Yuko, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. D'après Rika (*: Certains appelle Rikku Rika, pour faire une distinction avec Riku!), Riku serait inconscient et ne se reveillerais pas... Namine a besoin de soins urgents, et les appareils éléctroniques ne fonctionnent pas très bien aux enfers, je ne peux pas les localiser...

Yuko: Meme pas avec une vision?

Cloud: Si tu crois qu'avoir comme piste juste un long couloir sans fin avec une piece que je n'arrive pas à situer exactement dans ce couloir aux mille & unes portes est suffisant...

Yuko: Je vois...

Cloud: ... Rhyme est au courant?

Yuko: J'ai du lui dire...

Cloud: ... Retrouve la. J'ai confiance en son potentiel. Je sais qu'il se revelera quand vous en aurez vraiment besoin.

Yuko: Permettez moi de douter quand meme la dessus.

Cloud: Partez le plus rapidement possible à la cité du crépuscule, trouvez du renfort, notament Roxas, l'ex numéro 3 du conseil. Nous devons aller chercher Namine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Et anéantir la dunkle une bonne fois pour toutes.

Yuko: Compris...

* * *

Wouuuh c'te histoire chelou que je vous ai écrit là... Mmh jepense que pour certains ce sera un peu flou cette histoire de dunkle et de Hälftes xD! Bah vous compredrez un peu mieux dans les prochains chapitres... Faudra bien que j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé y'a plus d'un siecle entre le conseil et la dunkle! Laissez tomber pour ces noms allemand, je trouvait que le role du méchant convenait bien à un savant fou allemand comme dans rayman 3. Pardonnez mes gros délires!!

Bon bah une petite review pourrait m'encourager = ). J'espere que ce premier chapitre un peu en vrac vous aura plut! A la revoyure.

~Luluce


End file.
